


Of course there’s a Millicent in this story.

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Millicent joins the crew.





	Of course there’s a Millicent in this story.

Somehow, somewhere, a space mouse takes up residence on their ship. Might be one, might be a whole colony. Until you see them, there’s no way of knowing, but it only takes two to make a whole lot more. Thankfully, it/they are discovered before they can cause any damage to cargo. 

Rae has seen her fair share of space mice before; Imperial ships weren’t immune from non-human vermin. The best solution, she has learned, is a cat. Any feline species will do.

Armitage has never actually seen a cat before, but he is delighted about the notion of having a pet. Rae assigns him a small research project - learn about any domesticated feline species native to this particular world where they’ve landed.and any foreign species commonly found here. He’s getting pretty good at finding what he’s looking for on the ‘net, and with the incentive of not being able to leave the ship until he completes the assignment… well. 

Less than an hour later, Armitage presents his findings. He and Rae should have no trouble finding a suitable feline here Picking up a stray is ill-advised, and pet sellers in the marketplace likely won’t have what they need. Armitage pulls out an appendix to his report - a list of animal shelters in this city.

Armitage falls in love a dozen times before they find Millicent, a misunderstood, middle-aged mouser.that Rae approves of. Millicent is not of a species native to this planet and was found wandering near the docks some weeks ago. The shelter staff tell Rae that Millicent is “selectively social”. She’s not aggressive; she’ll just ignore you if she doesn’t like you.

She takes to Armitage straight away. The feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/178480313080/of-course-theres-a-millicent-in-this-story)


End file.
